johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Bling-Bling Boy
Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton is a recurring anti hero in the series who has a one-sided crush on Susan. Characteristics Bling-Bling is a gluttonous, out of shape pale boy with brown hair and blue eyes (though he once claimed they were hazel) and freckles on his cheeks. He wears an all white outfit consisting of a collared shirt, pants with yellow stripes on the sides and sneakers also with yellow stripes. He wears a gold necklace and knuckles with 3 "B"'s, hence his nickname. Personality Bling-Bling is usually villainous at times, though he will act friendly towards Johnny, mainly because he sees a bit of himself in the flame-headed boy. To this end, he'll team up with Johnny and his friends to defeat another villain. Although he is well aware Susan doesn't share his romantic feelings (even when she says it to his face that she doesn't like him), he's very persistent and refuses to give up, making all kinds of inventions and schemes to win her over, even going as far as to blackmail her. Deep down Bling-Bling Boy is insecure due to being fat and having buck teeth although in Phat Johnny, his weight and buck teeth actually help Bling-Bling Boy become successful as a hip hop star. Although he wouldn't admit it, he craves human interaction and builds robots to cope with this, which Johnny claims is sad (Johnny's Big Dumb Sisters). Trivia * As stated in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy and The Return of Johnny X, he also attended the Porkbelly Institution of Technology, but was kicked out after his thesis ate Professor Slopsink's hand. He later was allowed to return to the Institute in Johnny's Big Dumb Sisters after aiding in preventing a nuclear crisis. * His female counterpart is Glam-Glam Girl. She was only seen in Johnny Alternative. * In Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 3, the only time Bling-Bling Boy stopped liking Susan was when he ate an anti-Susan love pill. Unfortunately, this backfires as he instead, falls in love with Mary. But it was mentioned by Susan that the pill will wear off about 30 days and Bling Bling will fall for Susan again. * His last name was revealed and confirmed by Monty in Mush, Johnny, Mush. * He had a green "BB" in season 1. ** However, it was used for green screen. * In Johnny's Hungry Games, he's revealed to be allergic to bees. Gallery DefaultCACLVBL8.jpg Indir.jpg Jvbbb (101).png Jvbbb (102).png Jvbbb (30).png Jvbbb (100).png|Mrs. Hamilton arrives. Getting the ship sink.jpg Johnny, Dukey and BBB as babies.jpg Johnny and Bling Bling boy.jpg IT'S BLING BLING BOY!.jpg In a messy living room.jpg BBB with his arm invention.jpg BBB with a gun.jpg BBB vs. Johnny.jpg BBB dancing.jpg BBB as a super hero.jpg Angry Bling Bling boy .jpg Blue-Haired Bling Bling Boy.png Bad Luck Bling Bling Boy.png Bling-Bling Mugshot.jpg Baby Susan and Bling Bling Boy.jpg Normal BBB.jpg|In regular clothes. Teaching how to ride a bike.jpg Susan_Eugene.png|Susan Test with Bling-Bling Boy Screenshot_20170109-222900.png Screenshot_20170107-133240.png Screenshot_20170103-153633.png Screenshot_20161017-203709.png Screenshot_20170106-003705.png Screenshot_20170106-025024.png Category:Members of the Johnny Saving 6 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative" Category:Scientists Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes